


В самолёте

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Curtain Fic, Drabble, Gen, Road Trips, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: — Я волнуюсь…— А чего волноваться? Мы же не на другой конец света летим, а всего-лишь на ближайший курорт. До него рукой подать!
Kudos: 2





	В самолёте

— Поверить не могу, что я согласился на эту дикость! — проворчал Дракула, боязливо кутаясь в плащ.  
Джонатан уже отдал билеты проводнице и теперь пристраивался рядом с ворчащим зятем.  
— Да ладно вам, Драк, — снисходительно фыркнул он, пригладив рукой непослушные волосы. — Чего вам не нравится?  
— Я волнуюсь…  
— А чего волноваться? Мы же не на другой конец света летим, а всего-лишь на ближайший курорт. До него рукой подать!  
— Если оно так и есть, почему мы летим этом саме… соми… сала… в общем, в этой железяке?  
— В самолёте. Ну, я хочу показать вам прелести технического прогресса.  
— Я их вижу каждый день, — Дракула нервно облизнулся, выглянув в окно.  
— Если бы я вас не знал, то предположил бы, что вы боитесь высоты, — заметил на это Джонатан.  
— Не пори чушь! Ничего я не боюсь! Но, честно, лучше бы мы долетели до места, как обычно. Я бы тебя поднял — даже несмотря на то, что ты располнел со времён нашей общей последней поездки.  
— Чего! Я похудел!  
— Ага, в высоту.  
Подошла стюардесса, и Джонатан поскорей отвлёкся на неё, чтобы не разжигать ссору. Вампир хмуро глянул на улыбающуюся девушку и отвернулся.  
— Он немного волнуется, — объяснил причину странного поведения зятя рыжик, купив две коробки сахарного драже.  
Граф кисло глянул на сладости.  
— Ты же знаешь, я их не ем. Мне вообще сейчас кусок в горло не лезет.  
— Это нормально. Но вам нужно что-нибудь пожевать, иначе тошнить будет. Вот, — юноша вытащил из сумки объёмный сверток. — Мэйвис сказала, что вы их любите.  
— Спасибо, — поколебавшись, выдохнул вампир, доставая кровавый кекс.  
Самолёт неторопливо летел в перёд. Дракула решил, что во время сна время летит быстрее, и задремал. Джонатан некоторое время полюбовался им и перевёл взгляд в окно.  
— Ну, а я что говорил? — наконец сказал он. Граф раздражённо приоткрыл голубой глаз, и юноша пояснил: — Подлетаем уже. А на ваших двоих ещё бы несколько часов летели.  
— Зато так безопасней. И вообще, эти технологии меня настораживают.  
Джонатан лишь закатил глаза. Их поездка с зятем обещала быть незабываемой.


End file.
